


When We're Alone

by bettercrazythanboring



Series: The Middleverse [2]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettercrazythanboring/pseuds/bettercrazythanboring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of independent Spitfire smut one-shots, if you're into smut, or a collection of all the M-rated bits of my timeskip fic From Beginning to End of the Middle, if you're a fan of it. Look at it however you want, here be Spitfire sexytimes regardless. Updates won't be frequent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU CAME HERE BECAUSE OF FROM BEGINNING TO END OF THE MIDDLE, READ CHAPTER 18 FIRST: http://archiveofourown.org/works/764700/chapters/1559508
> 
> IF NOT, PROCEED ONWARD.

 

They stumbled their way to the second floor, Wally struggling to hold onto a single thought when her teeth were on his jaw, scrambling to grab shelves or handles, or  _anything_  to avoid losing his balance.

"Uh, babe," he said, halfway up the stairs, entirely breathless, "as much as I love—oh,  _wow_ —" His eyes popped when her hand traveled downward. "Uh. Everything you're doing..." He cast his eyes to the sky, praying for some clarity, any at all. "You know I don't have, uh, the best... track record... when it comes to not falling while carrying things."

"So we fall." Artemis kissed him deeply, one arm around his neck. "I'm horny; deal with it."

"Oh, you're going down is what you are," he said, releasing her from his grip, and, though she tried to hold on with the pure strength of her thighs with a pout, she slowly slid down him, almost taking his boxers with her.

Artemis pressed into Wally, standing a step above him while languidly pulling off her socks using only her feet, and stopped his movement entirely with her mouth. She loved that she could feel his heartbeat through her shirt, and that her limbs felt simultaneously too heavy than was natural outside the depths of the ocean and light as dandelion puffs in the summer wind. Every breath had to be fought for and many of them weren't worth it; nothing was worth being apart from him, not for a fraction of a second.

His fingertips left a trail of tingles where they ran down her sides, careful to avoid her hip injury, and her foot lifted on its own accord to go up the stairs. Her hands, locked around his neck with the bag of chips still in one of them, pulled him up as she slowly made her way to his bedroom, refusing to stop being glued to him in every possible place for even a moment. Her jersey was bunched up in his fist, his other hand stroking her back and her waist, traveling up under the loose shirt to her rib cage.

With a laugh, she reached to pull it over her head herself, letting it drop to the floor along with the chips, and went back to kissing him at the doorway, both of them left in only their lower underwear. Her breasts were smooth and taut against his chest, and she could say the same thing about his palms on the backs of her thighs, hovering just below the curve of her ass. His feet wormed their way under hers so that she was standing on him, and he slowly took steps, one by one, into the room, their legs making an odd dance of sorts.

Finally, her calfs bumped into his bed, which, of course, neither of them saw because of their shut eyes, and they tumbled onto it, never leaving each other's lips. They rolled around in the messy sheets, limbs forever tangled, and tried to taste enough of each other, though both had a sinking feeling it would  _never_  be enough, with the way their hearts were jumping and shivers ran down their spines, and everywhere their skins touched was reminiscent of a fallen drop of raw, liquid pleasure.

His mouth traveled down her torso, finally able to explore her bare skin in spots they'd danced around for months now, and she reveled in the feel of the cool trail he left in his wake in the hot, sunny air. Every nerve ending in her chest was activated by the tiny nibbles he administered and, though it was obvious he was a little unsure at times about what to do with his mouth or his hands, he was doing fine. Oh, so  _very_  fine.

Her chest lifted as her head drew back, her fingers holding onto the sheets to keep her from floating up to the ceiling, or at least it felt like it. After a breathless moan and the way she almost saw the inside of her eye socket when his tongue flicked her nipple, she flipped them, securing herself over his hips and leaning down to kiss him again, her hair falling over her shoulders and onto his stomach.

She could feel his hardening bulge press against her inner thigh and the friction sent prickles of excitement through her system as they continued to be fused together so close their atoms would have touched if they weren't, well, atoms. Artemis let out gasp when his digits wiggled in between them, faintly touching her core with tentative brushes. She jerked upright and grasped his hand in hers, pushing it closer and harder to herself, eventually laying her other palm on the collection to, just,  _keep_  him there. She'd played with herself before a few times in the seclusion of her room, but the sensation of someone else's touch, of  _Wally_ _'_ _s_  touch, was so much more potent—it was threatening to evaporate her sanity.

Wally's vision was clouded by his racing heart, infusing the room with rhythmic, shaking tremors that, to be honest, made him just a tad dizzy, but her face was the one thing he could see clearly—bitten lip; eyebrows drawn together close; twitching, closed eyelids; the circulation of blood under her skin; rapidly moving nostrils that sucked in sharp gusts of air—and, in that moment, he knew that wanted to see that expression there forever. He would do whatever it took to make her feel what sure looked like pure ecstasy as often as was possible; she deserved it.

He adjusted his fingers slightly so that they were no longer separated from her flesh by her increasingly wetting panties and laid them right on her hot, pulsing bundle of nerves. A current shot through her ultra-sensitive, inexperienced body, accompanied by a whimper, and her eyes snapped open, staring right at him with a mix of shock, joy, fear and confusion.

"Wally—" She gasped, squirming and grinding as his caress experimentally moved lower, between her folds. "Holy shit. I mean,  _HOLY_ _SHIT_!" Her voice ended on a high pitch which turned into a squeal, followed by giddy laughter as her shaky hands flew to her head, running through her thick hair and she tried to regain her breath. "I was so not prepared for this." She leaned down to capture his lower lip between her teeth, stroking his cheeks with unsteady fingers as he continued to grow harder against her. "Where are, oh— _mhh_ , your condoms?"

Pause.

He broke their kiss and leaned back against the pillow as far as it would let him, wide, unblinking eyes staring at her and mouth open in terror. His entire body stilled, blood left his face, paling his freckles, and she could swear she felt the hand in her pants cool about ten degrees in the span of a second.

The silence dragged on as he continued to be frozen, horror on his face. A gurgling sound came out of his throat, but no words.

"You...  _do_  have condoms..." Artemis tried to clarify with a very unpleasant feeling rising in her chest. " _Right_ _._ _Wally_ _?_ " Her voice grew louder and firmer with anxiety.

He seemed entirely paralyzed, but finally he shook his head timidly, unable to relax it from its terrified state.

The screaming groan she let out reminded him of that time Rachel and Monica lost their apartment in a game in  _Friends_ , and he was sure it was equally as loud.

" _What_ _kind_ _of_ _teenage_ _boy_ _doesn_ _'_ _t_ _have_ _CONDOMS_ _IN_ _HIS_ _ROOM_ _?!_ " she whispered fiercely, wary of nearby pedestrians and the open bedroom window.

"A non-pressuring one?" he offered, forcing a tiny, apologetic grin on his mouth. She sat upright and glared at him with crossed arms. Wally followed suit and put his unoccupied arm up in defense, the other one still down her pants, all but forgotten. "Okay, a stupid one."

"I—" She snorted, doing her best to ignore the lingering tingle between her legs and the way her pulse hadn't slowed down even a little bit. No use in getting excited if they couldn't do anything about it. "I don't even know how to react right now. With the way we've been going, did you just, like, think sex was off the table  _forever_  or...?"

"No, I just didn't think it would happen  _here_." He looked at her meaningfully. "In my room. At my house.  _Where_ _my_ _parents_ _frequently_ _live_. I have a couple back at the Cave—"

"Yeah; so do I," Artemis interrupted him. "They're not gonna do us any good over there."

"Okay, uh, let me think..." He scratched the back of his head, staring into the distance. "I'm sure my dad— Uh, no, that's  _so_  not a good idea." He winced, and took his damp and sticky hand back, still very aware of how beautiful and enticing she looked. "Um— Okay, uh, hold on, I'll be... I'll be  _right_  back," he said, gently lifting her off him, and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. She felt a strong current as he breezed around the room, looking for something. "Where— Dammit, where the fuck is my uniform," he said after the third drawer had been vandalised. "Ah, forget it." He pulled on the stiffest jeans he could find, jumping on one leg when they just wouldn't cooperate and then frowning when the zipper just barely closed over his, uh, expanded groin. Wally looked frantically around the room, his eyes eventually settling on an old, ugly poncho that hung almost to his knees over his bare chest, and tied a handkerchief around his face. After looking into the mirror, he added the biggest hat he could find.

"What are you—" Artemis' eyebrows drew together in perplexion as she examined his activities from the bed. "Wally, you look ridiculous."

"I look decent and unrecognizable," he protested, "and I will be back before you know it, so, just— Stay there.  _Please_ _._ " He looked at her with pleading in his eyes.

She wasn't exactly sure what to do with her hands. "I'm not going anywhere, Wally."

He smiled at the echoing of last night's words and dashed out of the room, leaving a blur of color zipping by the window on the street a second later. And poor Artemis was just so confused, but perhaps she at least had a few minutes to compose herself.

She'd heard sex was fun, but what she'd experienced so far was... Well, it wasn't exactly a romance novel with magic and butterflies, and the beautiful uniting of two souls—though, she supposed that part was yet to come—, but it was more than her cynical attitude toward the pleasures of life had allowed her to believe.

With a wondrous shake of her head, she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom, examining herself.

When was the last time she had looked at herself completely topless? She couldn't remember. Artemis wasn't one for looking in the mirror much period, and rarely when dressing. But never while naked. She inspected her flushed cheeks, the glassy, dilated pupils, the subtle pump of her vein in the hollow of her collarbones. Lips that felt fuller than usual, and a chest she could say the same about. She smoothed her hair, trying to calm down the tufts and the puffs a little, but it was really no use.

Oh, well. If she was being honest with herself, right now she kind of looked like a sex goddess.

She winked at herself in the mirror and burst out snickering at the absurdity of the situation. Here she was, giving herself some kind of confidence boost for a sexual debut that had been interrupted in such a way that should, by all logic, surely kill the mood, while her boyfriend was out doing who-knows-what dressed as what could easily be mistaken as a bad Halloween costume by people who didn't think to look twice.

Really, if she were to travel back in time to exactly one year ago and tell this to her past self, she would almost certainly get punched and shot at after a disbelieving sneer.

She was snapped out from her contemplation by the sound of papers rustling in the wind. "Babe?" The voice from the room was mildly alarmed.

"I'm here," she said, pushing the half-open door and leaning against the doorway. "I told you; I'm not going anywhere." Wally's eyebrows relaxed in relief and a big smile immediately took over his face, the handkerchief already gone.

"I got the stuff." He held up a plastic bag with four standard packages of three each—just in case any of them got lost or fell out—and the crumbs of an already eaten pretzel. "And in less than ninety seconds. Good, huh? You should have seen the way the clerk looked at me, by the way; if superhero tabloid magazines existed, I'm, like, seven-thousand-percent sure I would be on the front page tomorrow."

"He knew you were Kid Flash?"

"Duh." He rolled his eyes. "Who else would breeze into a gas station at inhuman speeds wearing a mask in Central City to buy a dozen condoms?"

For an answer, she jumped into his arms, every bit as turned on as she'd been three minutes ago. His goofy grin just  _did_  things to her; she couldn't explain it. The bag fell to the floor as his arms wrapped around her. Her hands ventured under the think poncho and made patterns on the flesh underneath, enjoying the quivers of muscles the lower she went.

"What a shame. Now I have to undress you all over again."

He raised a brow. "You didn't undress me the first time, missy; I was already in my underwear," he corrected, helping her draw the wool over his head.

"Well, in that case," she murmured, biting his lip, "I suppose I should...  _enjoy_  it." Her fingers started working on his belt as she kissed him, fumbling with the clasp he'd closed in a hurry. Almost thirty seconds passed before she grimaced and looked down. "Okay, how the fuck do you open this thing?"

"You just— No, no that goes the other way— Ahh, here, let me." He took over. "Over... under... out... aaand done. See? Easy as pie. Mmm, pie."

"No pie. Sex." She unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, intending for them to fall the rest of the way, but they got stuck mid-thigh.

"...I'll get it." He chuckled when she did nothing but scowl at the stiff material, crossing her arms. Wally pushed it down and and tried to step out, but tripped in the process, his foot caught ankle-deep in the hole on the knee of the pants. Artemis caught him instinctively, but he was already so off-balance that he dropped to the floor anyway and took her down with him. "Ow," he muttered, rubbing his butt, which had landed on the condom bag. One of his palms came down to the floor as he tried to get up and get her to do so as well.

"Whoa, whoa, Wally stop, ow!" Artemis gently pried his weight off his hand which was resting on a couple of stray hairs of hers.

He put his fingers to his forehead, laughing exasperatedly with ankles tangled in his jeans, boxers hanging unevenly on his hips, crumbs all over the small of his back, and his girlfriend's hair tickling his abdomen. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the universe is just very opposed to the two of us gettin' frisky today."

"Fuck the universe," was her automatic response. "I'm not waiting any longer. Now, come on, cowboy." She held out her hand to him. "Let's go make sweet, sweet love." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I love it when you talk dirty, babe," he teased.

They interlocked their fingers and helped each other get up; then he grabbed her by the waist from behind and lifted her, eliciting giggles—a sound he'd never expected to ever hear from her. He carried her over to the bed, taking care to step out of his pants the right way this time, and gently put her down, where she got up on her knees and pulled him close, pressing their once again underwear-clad bodies together. His hands found a resting place on her ass as time passed.

It wasn't perfect, but it felt natural—reminding her of their first kiss. She smiled against his mouth at the memory, wondering if it had really been only four months... and at the same time if it had been four months  _already_.

Pulling back, she reached down to discard of her panties, then doing the same thing with his boxers, which, thankfully, did fall off with minimal effort. They were finally completely naked in front of each other, laying sweet, little kisses all over their faces. A moment passed as they looked each other over, stunned by the proceedings, and then he took a step back to reach the bag with his foot, grabbing the handle between his toes and throwing it onto the bed with impressive skill.

Artemis smiled and gently lay backwards, stretching on the sheets. He followed and, in no time at all, they were right back where they'd stopped.

His hand traveled to between her legs once more and they spread on their own. Wally went up and down between her parted folds, amazed at the sheer amount of dense liquid that stuck to his fingers, stopping when he encountered a little nub.

"Is that...?"

"Yeah," Artemis said with a gasp, touching her breasts.

"Should I...?"

" _Please_ _._ "

"Okay." He drew circles around her clit, enjoying the way she grinded against him. He experimentally put one fingertip straight on the bundle of nerves and, pressing it close, shook his arm slightly. Artemis' chest lifted several inches above bed, pressing closer to him, bronzed skin stretching over suddenly very pronounced hipbones, and quiet moans came from her mouth. He was fascinated by the way the mound under his palm twitched even though he presumed it was her inner muscles that constricted.

"Whoa," he muttered, looking at her half-open mouth with an excitedly wondrous grin. "I gotta say, my Sex Ed didn't exactly cover this, uh, pleasuring part."

"They're supposed to discourage us from doing it, remembe—mmm." She sighed in content as he continued to make her feel as if sparks were radiating in every direction from her center, little, nice prickles running all over her skin. "That's why we grow up told the first time always hurts and 'female orgasm is impossible, so just suck it up and do what he wants'," she quoted with a roll of her eyes. "I mean, I don't know what  _you_  were told, but that's what I heard."

"About the same, I guess." He muttered, leaning down to press his lips to the taut skin of her navel, licking a scar there gently. "Wait, the first time doesn't hurt?"

She clicked her tongue and sat upright on her knees, wrapping one arm around his neck and trailing the other one down his abdomen. His breath hitched. "Not if you don't leave me hanging." The sultriness in her voice sent a rush of blood to his groin. Her lips were soft and slick against his and he had to summon all his strength to pry away.  _Especially_  with what her hand was doing to his private parts.

His eyes narrowed. "I meant for  _you_. Tease."

"I was really hoping you wouldn't be one of those guys who bought into the whole cherry-popping myth." She mock-pouted. "Oh, well, guess the only way to educate you is hands-on experience, huh?" Artemis grabbed his hand, still massaging her clit, and guided it lower—through her folds and to her slick entrance. He gulped. She smiled in encouragement.

He slipped a finger into her, cautious. His eyebrows rose in fear as it dawned on him just how real this was, that they were actually... well, doing these things, and how tight and hot and constantly moving the flesh enveloping his digit was. He could swear his feet turned into popsicles. She could probably lick him away at that moment and he'd melt right into her.

"Okay," she said with a sign, "how is it that I'm the one who's supposed to get all hot and bothered and needs to relax to make this a good experience and you're the one who's scared?"

"...more experience?" he guessed.

Her movements stopped as she drew back to scan his expression. His did as well for fear that he had hurt her. "Wally..." she started, looking at him with the strangest expression. "I've never done this before either. You know that... right?"

He found himself unable to look away from her direct gaze, but thoughts just wouldn't form coherently in his brain as most of the blood had left it. "I guess...? I dunno, I just— You  _know_  so much. And you look like you know what you're doing. I kinda figured you've done...  _something_." He grimaced, unsure if what he was saying made any sense.

"No." She laid a palm on his cheek. "I'm just as nervous and freaked out as you are. I don't have any idea what I'm doing either. I suppose I just believe in being sorta prepared. Unlike  _you_ , apparently." She bit his nose playfully.

"Well, you do a good job of hiding it." He kissed her. "You're amazing, Artemis."

"What do you say, Kid Flash—let's get this show on the road?" She bit her lip expectantly.

"Uh. Yeah. I think. Do you think we're ready?"

"I think we're as ready as we're ever gonna be and I  _know_  I want you."

He grinned. "I know that, too. About you, I mean."

She leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Then add another finger so you can  _fuck_ _me_."

He swallowed loudly, a vein pumping fiercely in his neck, and she could feel him harden even more in her hand. She smiled at her success as he complied and rolled her hips against his hand. His speed increased, adding a third finger in a triangle a few minutes later, and he enjoyed lapping up the little beads of sweat that formed at the base of her neck.

She breathed rapidly and loudly, her forehead resting against his, but the fifth time she tried to keep a moan in, yet it slipped out, she drew back. "I'm pretty sure I'm ready," she said with slightly wide eyes. "Are you?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he climbed up further on the sheets, helping her untangle her legs from their awkward position, and lay down next to her. "How do we...?"

"I—Uh, I think you're supposed to be on top the first time." Artemis willed her heart to stop hammering away so much. If it were from her excitement, she wouldn't have minded, but she had an undesirable feeling it was partly from the nerves. She could not afford the nerves right now.

"Okay, uh... wait." He sat upon her, knee on either side of her thighs, then frowned and, with jerky, unsteady movements, changed the position so that her legs were spread and he was situated between them. "This makes more sense, right?"

"I... think?" She couldn't help a small laugh from bursting out at both of their cluelessness and touched her blushing cheeks, rubbing her eyes to be as alert as was possible.

"Right, okay. So condoms, condoms, where did they go...?" He fumbled around in the messy sheets, desperately searching for the bag which had gotten lost in all their tossing around.

"Uh..." Artemis looked around as well, her fingers finally bumping against the crackling plastic. "Here." She handed him one of the casings. "Need any help?"

"That's actually the one thing I think I can do on my own, thanks." He puffed his cheeks as he concentrated on putting it on—no matter how turned on he was, his dick wasn't quite as hard as a banana.

When that was done, he ran his hands over his face and through his hair, inhaling deeply. This was it. They were doing it man. They were making this happen.

He burst out snorting at the automatic reference, his emotions going haywire.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He wiped his eyes after half a minute of laughter—she'd stared at him for a good while, bemused, but then she joined in—, feeling a little better now that the clammy sweaty feeling seemed to be out of his system. "I'm focused. I am."

She took his hand in hers, squeezing it in encouragement. "Slow," she reminded him.

"Slow," he agreed.

Sporting an erratic pulse, he leaned over her, pressed their lips together, and guided his member to her entrance. As his fingers brushed the wetness pooling there, he remembered to rub some of it onto the condom, doing so with slightly trembling motions.

And then he pressed in.

Gradually, very gradually, a quarter of an inch every few seconds, pulling out a little and then back in further in the slick heat that nearly threatened to unravel him then and there, until he encountered the barrier.

Artemis spread her legs wider at that and made a conscious effort to relax her muscles, knowing that comfort was key.

Wally stayed there for a bit, hesitant about the next move, and looked questioningly at her. "Babe?"

"You're supposed to stretch it, if I remember correctly. Gently," she added. "Find the openi— Yeah, I think that's it." She exhaled as the tip of his head pressed into the... hole, for lack of a better word.

"Like this?" he asked, moving his hips tentatively in place.

"Yes...?"

"Just tell me if I'm hurting you, Artemis." He brushed a fingertip to her clit again to make it easier.

"No, it doesn't hurt. Feels really weird, though." She bit her lip as she tried to make sense of the signals her body was sending her. She had no words for the reactions of her senses. She doubted she would ever be able to describe it.

Far sooner than either of them had expected, the barrier was gone and there was nothing separating them. Still cautious, he slowly went all the way in, finally consciously paying attention to how amazing it was. He was surrounded by the best feeling he'd ever experienced, and he was borderline frenzied over the fact.

A relieved smile spread over his face as he realized they were completely joined as one and they'd managed to do so without any pain on either side. She beamed at him in response, feeling as if in a dream. Artemis felt his pulse in her—could actually sense and touch their heartbeats sinking up, and, every time he moved even slightly, it was like a hundred wind chimes clanged over her body.

She kissed him once again, ecstatic at the feeling, and pulled him as close as anatomy would allow. With a happy sniff, she moved her hips against him, relishing the way he moaned in her mouth. "Babe, this is..." He panted as he started a rhythm. " _Wow_. Can I just say— I'm so glad you woke up horny today."

She giggled excitedly again— _still_  the most uncharacteristic, carefree sound—and smacked his ass, her head pressing back into the pillows in pleasure. "Me too."

They rode each other for what felt like forever, mouths fused together, though it was only a few minutes. Everything was hot and full of sparks and the air was so heavy, and any moment now Artemis fully expected congratulatory fireworks to erupt above them, like in The Sims in a context she couldn't quite recall.

No butterflies and no magic, maybe. But Artemis decided the real thing was so much better.

His moans grew more frequent and his movements impatient, and, on a whim, she intentionally contracted her muscles as hard as she could, pressing down on him from all sides, just to see what would happen.

" _Fffuuuuuck_ _!_ " His hand fisted in the sheets so hard he was sure there would be bloody nail marks on his palm later on as he came, his orgasm complete with total loss of his bodily movements.

Artemis loved watching his face, contorted in raw pleasure like that. It was a new facet of him she hoped to see so much more of. Especially the loss of control part. She could definitely have some fun with that.

She felt she'd already had her fill of pleasure for the day—any more and she would definitely explode—and, honestly, watching him come down from his high as he panted, feeling the eruption in her, was so satisfying she didn't regret her spontaneous decision to hurry up his climax at all.

He collapsed upon her, catching himself with elbows propped up on either side of her, and with his damp hair, flushed face, parted, red lips and gaze of "did that actually just happen", he'd never looked more beautiful to her. She kissed each and every freckle on his face, caressing his cheek, and softly pushed him to his side, next to her. He had to pull out to do that comfortably, and his fingers accidentally rubbed against her sensitive folds and clit, and her eyes snapped fully open, for she was so far gone, without even knowing it, that the slightest touch, if it came from Wally, was enough to break her.

Oh, "explosion" was  _right_.

* * *

Some time later, she wiggled out of his tickling hold to go to the bathroom, still trying to get used to the throbbing and fullness between her thighs. He looked appreciatively at her naked form, marveling at just how beautiful she was. Her hips swung from side to side in what he was sure was an intentional gesture for his benefit, judging from the way she smirked at him, and she couldn't keep a smile off her face.

He liked seeing her happy so much.

"Catch." She threw him the previously discarded bag of chips before going into the bathroom. He chuckled and immediately dug in, starving, and had consumed its entire contents by the time she came out a minute later. She gave the speedster a once-over, eyes focusing on the empty bag.

"Good," she said, mischief in her gaze. "Now, about that day in bed..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The reason for this story is so that I can keep the main one rated T. If you're here because of the smut and like what you see, you might consider checking out From Beginning to End of the Middle, which chronicles the relationship of Wally and Artemis during the timeskip with frequent appearances by the team and family members.
> 
> The updates to this particular story will be sporadic and probably infrequent as I'll only add to it when the main fic calls for it, but you're welcome to follow if that's your thing, though I highly recommend you check out the main fic. Here it is: http://archiveofourown.org/works/764700


End file.
